


Rain

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris





	

“It’s raining.”

Blaine just woke up, his brain still clouded with sleep. He looked up, only one eye open, at Kurt. His boyfriend stood by the window, looking outside.

“What?” he groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

“ _It’s raining_.” Kurt repeated, not turning around.

“Okay? We can stay in today, watch some movies?”

“It’s a fucking rain.” muttered Kurt through gritted teeth. He seemed to not hear Blaine at all.

“Kurt?” Blaine got out the bed and came closer to his boyfriend. Putting his arms around him, he looked outside. But there was not much to see. The rain was so strong, it looked like someone installed a waterfall on the roof. “Why are you so upset?”

“Because!” he motioned to the situation outside their apartment. “They said it’s gonna be snowing today. Up to three feet of snow! I had plans!”

He walked back to the bed, and dramatically fell on it, covering his head with a pillow. Blaine could hear him grumbling from underneath it, something about it being “fucking bullshit” and how the meteorologist can shove his reports deep down in the place that never seen the Sun.

Laughing, Blaine took of the pillow, and kissed his grumpy boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, love. We still can have fun staying in.”

“But I wanted to build a snowman in the park…” confessed Kurt.

“Okay, what you think about that:” proposed Blaine, between kisses. “After breakfast we’ll bake even more cookies, them we watch some Christmas movies, and in the evening, we go to bed earlier and you will make love to me, okay?”

Kurt only managed to moan in response, when Blaine kissed a sensible spot behind his ear. Maybe that all rain wasn’t bad after all.


End file.
